Read the Fine Print Chapter One How it Began
by YaoiSmutMaster
Summary: Sasuke, Naruto, Kiba and Lee, go on a mission to find an old shrine. At the shrine they find a stone tablet, that takes them step by step to achieve something great. Well.....it's not what they think.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own none of these characters. I write the characters according to my own views about them. In addition, I write them how I think they will react in the situations I place them in. So please refrain from leaving reviews stating they are OOC, since each person interprets such things differently.

First thing first, this fic is not possible without the amazing beta skills of kakashizgirl I love her nods Warnings this chapter:

Plotless, Insane, Lacks Common Sense, AR, Bad Language and Very Bad Humor-

(You are viewing the published version of this document.)

(You must republish this document for viewers to see the latest version. Republish document.)

**Read the Fine Print**

Chapter One – How it Began

"There it is!" shouts Kiba, pointing fervently ahead.

Kiba, Sasuke, Naruto, and Lee have been traveling for about three days now, searching for an old temple in the middle of a colorful forest in the Land of Rain.

Coming to a stop a couple of feet away, they gaze around the area. It is all quite shocking to find such an open clearing, in such a dense forest area.

"There's no name on it," Sasuke says, starting to travel around the long forgotten wood and stone structure.

"Well, look how old it is," Naruto points to the top of shrine, "the roof doesn't exist anymore, probably turned to dust.

Noticing how low to the ground the shrine is they wonder if there is meaning. In addition, there are three visible stone stairways; is there one in particular they should choose?

Folding his fair toned arms across his chest, Sasuke makes the decision.

"I'll take the front one, Naruto take the left. Kiba go with Lee, be careful there may be traps."

Going cautiously up the ten-foot stairways, they all breathe a sigh of relief when they get to the top without incident.

Walking through their respective entries, they are welcomed with more nature. Beautiful wild flowers and thick emerald vines breaking through the floor and walls. With the roof completely gone, the shrine looks primordial.

On the far left wall Sasuke spots something peculiar, going closer towards it, he sees an engraved slab. Brushing away the foliage, he sees that the slab is more like connected panels.

"Look at this;" nodding his head toward the panels, "we're at the wrong one."

Three mouths drop open in pure astonishment. They went through hell getting into Rain country, since the land was always in turmoil. Civil War here, political coup there, the word unstable did not even cover it.

Now to find out they risked their lives on a supposed 'easy' mission, only to find that the one shrine they have come across in almost two days, is the wrong one!

"Fucking stomp me now," Kiba says in a hushed voice.

Naruto holds his head in both hands, so as not to bash it repeatedly into the floor.

Lee, always the optimist, gives a little hope, by using the discovery of the slab.

"It's not a total waste, at least we can explore."

"Our mission is not to explore, but to retrieve!" Kiba bellows.

"He's right our mission is quite specific and straight to the point," Sasuke pinches the top of his nose, trying to ward of an incoming migraine.

Their mission: find the Shrine of Amatsu Mikaboshi. Search and take the summoning scroll of Controllable Darkness... that scroll is supposed to be the item on Orochimaru's list of destructive artifacts. Once used, thousands if not millions of bats, will be at your disposal. The sky becoming midnight black for days, weeks at a time, on a whim.

"What away to spend a birthday!" Naruto, who had just turned 15 yesterday, pouted. "Battling an overgrown forest!"

"Don't worry. We will help you celebrate properly, once back in the village!" Lee says, flashing a 100-watt smile.

Taking a closer look at the slab, Sasuke sees a seal that has a white crane on a tortoise shell.

"Cranes symbolize fertility, right?"

He brushes away hanging flowers from the top of the seal, and seeing writing, Sasuke calls the other boys over.

"What's it about?" Naruto tries to look over Sasuke's shoulder.

Feeling the blonde-haired boy's hot breath on his neck, he begins to feel irritated.

"I don't need a steam bath, moron!"

Backing up, Naruto sticks his tongue out. Sasuke can be so mean!

"Then get the hell out of the way!"

Rolling his coal black eyes in exasperation, he moves to the side. Keeping ahead of the other ninjas showing it is still _his_ find.

Once everyone has a good spot, Sasuke reads the inscription.

_All those that wish to reproduce more of who they are,_

_All those that seek natural immortality,_

_All those that desire stronger lines,_

_Welcome to the Shrine of Ame-No-Uzume!_

"Ame-No-Uzume…," Lee's eyebrows scrunch up in thought, "Oh! The Goddess of Fertility!"

"So what? The slab is promising fertility. I'm not shooting blanks... don't need it." Sticking his chest out, Kiba begins to strut away.

"It's not just promising that!" Sasuke is enthralled already with the slab. "It's speaks of producing stronger offspring."

"That sure can't hurt, I'm in!" Naruto dances around singing, "I'm going have a lot of kids" repeatedly.

"I'm not sure if I am fertile or not," Lee says quietly, "but if I can guarantee it, then I will."

Everyone looks at Lee then, his eyes downcast and mournful. It suddenly becomes a reflective moment for them. Lee and Naruto have no family whatsoever; they are truly alone in the world.

Even though, Sasuke's clan is gone, he still has a brother out there. However, his brother ended the clan.

Kiba has tons of family and feels bad for the others.

"Well if all of you are going for it, so will I" showing fangs in a feral grin, "I'm no spoil sport."

Having it settled that all of them would participate, Sasuke finishes reading the slab.

_In order to attain the above, one must first give a kiss of chakra to the seal._

"Pucker up jackass!" Snickering, Naruto makes kissing noises, enjoying Sasuke's irritation.

Deciding to ignore the blue-eyed idiot, he tries to figure out how to get chakra to his lips.

"All you have to do is concentrate on your lips, till you feel them tingle," Kiba can be quite smart when he chooses.

Taking the Inuzuka's advice, Sasuke begins to focus his chakra to his mouth. Starting to feel the tingly sensations, he moves his head to the seal... then he stops cold!

"What's wrong Sasuke?" Lee looks at him with concern etched into his features.

"When was the last time this thing was cleaned?" The Uchiha says, wrinkling his nose in disgust.

"You are such a prissy!" Naruto shakes his head amused at Sasuke's prim and proper attitude.

"Unlike you asshole, I care where my lips go!" A devious glint suddenly lit Sasuke's eyes. "But since _you don't_, you're more than welcome to kiss my ass!"

Kiba howls with laughter, while Lee blushes at the use of such language.

Naruto on the other hand is not amused at all, "Fuck you and the horse you rode in on!"

While Kiba rolls on the floor in mirth, Sasuke and Naruto continue to throw curses in each other's direction.

Seeing all this as a waste of time, Lee uses common sense. He cleans the seal in less than a minute.

"It's ready for you Sasuke."

They all freeze, swiveling their eyes to the clean seal. Even the aloof raven has the decency to look sheepish.

"Uh…yeah, thanks Lee."

Sasuke approaches the seal again, feeling a little nervous; he gently presses his soft lips to the artifact. Instantaneously, the seal glows and moves a quarter of the way down the slab.

"Whoa," they all say with awe.

"It moves with just chakra no jutsu," Lee eyes the slab carefully.

"Maybe it's some ancient chakra technology," Naruto says.

Sometimes the prodigy wonders how the blond boy can breathe, because obviously there is nothing up there.

"Chakra technology?!" Deciding he cannot even look at the buffoon, Sasuke tunes once again to the slab.

All of them cannot help the feelings of excitement and fear coursing through their bodies. No one they know of has ever come across something like this. They feel like Indiana Jones, ninja-style.

"Well what's next?" Kiba is trying to keep his cool. Even though he wants to dance around like an idiot, Naruto has already done the honor.

Clearing his throat with importance, Sasuke reads the ancient panel.

_A sweet and strong kiss you have, traveler._

"Like he needs a bigger chip on his shoulder," Naruto sneers in Sasuke's direction.

"Your jealousy as usual, is quite amusing."

Sasuke turns back to the writing, missing Naruto flipping him the bird.

_From this moment on, the seal will only move when the kiss has a taint of each previous jutsu._

_For all to go well you must do each jutsu._

_This is only for the brave._

_Are you one of the brave?_

Of course they all were, the testosterone passing through their veins, demands no less.

"Is everybody going through it to the very end?"

Naruto glares at Sasuke, "Damn right I am! I can't let you have all the glory!"

"Inuzuka equals bravery, _hehe_-- it's in my blood."

They look at Lee, who has been very quiet. He looks so forlorn; they can swear they see tears forming.

"What's the matter Lee?" Naruto puts a comforting arm around his shoulders.

"I only have one of the two things required," he says shakily, "bravery, but no chakra."

A solemn cloud descends upon them. How can they leave Lee behind? Since he, more so then anyone else besides Naruto, deserves such a great guarantee.

This is why; it is always good to know a prodigy. Sasuke comes to the rescue!

"Since you know the Lotus technique, you can open up your heart chakra. This will release your own power."

"But he needs chakra concentrated in his hands, in order to do the hand signs." Kiba points out.

"Well that's where we come in. One of us will do the hand signs with him. Just don't put thought into it; let him do the concentration."

"I think we should try it out first."

Naruto goes behind Lee and puts his hands on top of his. "You know how to do hand signs right?" Lee nods. "Well do the Flame-No-Jutsu."

Lee does the hand signs with Naruto, creating a tiny flickering flame in the palms of his hands. Gleefully, he bear hugs Naruto tightly.

"Thank you, thank you!" He shouts, "Sasuke no wonder you're considered one of the best!"

Keeping his aloof look in place, Sasuke beats his blush back with a broom as Naruto snorts at him with disrespect.

"All right, since that's taken care of, can we get back to it?" Kiba could not keep still. He loved learning new jutsus. Especially ones no one had used in like _forever_.

The Uchiha finishes the panel, eager as well to try this new jutsu.

_If true, complete this first jutsu, once done you will feel heat in your loins._

_Worry not; this first jutsu is preparation for the following ones._

The boys do the hand signs, Naruto helping Lee with his. They all feel the heat the panel spoke of, except Kiba feels a little more than that.

"Damn! My balls feel like they're on fire!" Kiba clutches his groin with one hand, using the other to fan them.

Naruto starts to beam a goofy look, "_You shake my nerves and you rattle my brain_," he starts to sing.

The other boys do the chorus, "_Do wap wap_."

"Too much love drives a man insane," Bushy Brows starts to do the twist.

"_Do wap wap_."

"_You broke my will, but what a thrill_," Sasuke dramatically puts his fist to his down turned head.

Kiba does the end part with a thrust of his petite hips.

"_Goodness, gracious, great balls of fire!_"

They all look at each other, before busting out laughing at their silliness.

"It was so cool that Jiraya-sama let us listen to his record collection," Lee says, catching his breath.

"Yeah, they had some pretty cool American songs to dance to back then," Kiba turns his back to them trying to peek at his privates.

"Everything still seems to be in working order," he sighs with relief.

"Well, Tsunade-obaa-san, says it's not that she's old, but that it just takes longer for stuff to get here," blue eyes wide with innocence.

Sasuke and Kiba look at each other, then at Naruto.

"It's called denial," they both say at once.

"You're probably right; she hates it when I call her obaa-san," Naruto looks thoughtful.

"Well, you're only as old as you feel," Lee pumps up a fist, "to the Power of Youthful Thinking!"

The others groan and give the boy with a bowl-cut amused looks. They could not help but be happy though, at least Lee was truly starting to enjoy himself. Sorrowful and mournful looks just did not look right on him.

"Time to give a kissy to the seal, asshole," Naruto just loved rubbing Sasuke the wrong way!

Giving the blond butt-head the slit throat signal, the raven presses his lips once again to the seal. As before, it lights up and moves another quarter of the way down.

Massaging his lips first, all that chakra there making them feel as if they had fallen asleep, Sasuke begins the reading of the next chore.

_You are indeed very brave, you will benefit greatly._

_Now you must think of one who is either friend or foe, blood or wave, which has power such as you or is greater than you are._

_Keep their image strongly in your mind when performing this jutsu._

_Remember the number that appears in your mind's eye, very important!_

"Everybody ready?" Sasuke eyes each one as they nod.

"You have that person clear in your mind?" he asks sternly.

"Can we go ahead and do it already?" The Uchiha was irritating Naruto. "Why don't you make sure your mind is focused, bastard?"

Sneering at Naruto, Sasuke prepares himself. "Don't forget to remember that number."

The young shinobis initiate the jutsu. They all sport a blush once they finish.

"It was like, he was inside of me," Kiba says toeing a crevice in the floor.

Naruto has no desire to focus on that mutual feeling. Moreover, being nosy as hell, he asks the others their numbers.

"Mine is seven," Kiba says proudly.

"I wonder what importance the number has," gazing in thought, Lee says, "My number is three."

"Hey! You got the same number as me!" Naruto claps happily.

"Five is mine," Sasuke was a little sour that his number was only second highest.

"Oh get over it bastard!" Naruto chastises him, "Be lucky you got a number at all!"

Before Sasuke can give a classic retort, Kiba breaks in.

"Hey let's get this going again, I can't wait to see the next jutsu!"

He was not the only one, they were all quite curious to see the next challenge, wondering if they would get any clue to how fertile they would become.

Getting his lips ready, Sasuke bends his head once again to the seal, giving it a quick peck he backs away to see the new development.

_You are now on the last stairway to obtain your greatness._

"This is it, the last jutsu," Naruto says nervously.

"Yeah," the rest of them agree with nervousness as well.

_You have shown great determination thus far._

_Can you triumph this last obstacle?_

_If you do this last justu, what feels like eternity, will only be a moment._

_Show your true worth!_

The young men do the hand signs, but because of what happens, Naruto barely finishes helping Lee.

The pain hits them like a 4000-ton asteroid, and even that does not truly describe it! It feels as if their insides are being ripped to shreds, just to be put back together piecemeal.

Even the usually indifferent Uchiha cannot contain his agonizing screams. A misery that only suicide can erase drapes over Naruto. Like an animal on its last leg, Kiba howls and snarls, slamming himself against a wall. Poor Lee curls into a fetal position, crying like a newborn babe.

The little ninjas literally feel their balls shrivel, only to feel a fierce tearing where their sack was. Even the boys' rectums receive no mercy. A drill would have felt better.

A stinging becomes a raging inferno in their chest. The terror they already feel intensifies. Was this a heart attack placed upon them?

Only one thought they share through this inhumane ordeal: What have they ever done to deserve this hell?

It all comes to a sudden halt. The shinobis cannot believe it! It was as if none that they experienced has ever happened! Was it a dream? Hell no! They knew it was real, but why did they not feel any remnants?

The ordeal leaves them shivering and shaking. They don't know what to think or believe. Soon they do though, when the most high-pitched scream a person can muster, echoes throughout the shrine.

"My bullocks!" Kiba's pants are around his ankles, and he is grasping something that is no longer there.

Sasuke, Naruto, and Lee are terrified. None of them want to know if they too, have lost the family jewels.

Kiba by now, in a state of pure panic, is clutching his groin crying his eyes out. What would made it comical, if the situation wasn't so horrid, was his jumping up and down like a two year old having tantrum.

Sasuke walks up to Kiba and backhands him. Kiba at first looks at Sasuke like he has lost his mind, but thinks about his behavior and decides to look contrite.

"Where did they go?" Naruto looks around himself and even shakes his pants.

"It's like they just disappeared." Sasuke now has his pants down in wonder of this development.

"What is this hole for?" Lee using his flexibility stares at the now vacant spot. "It's so small."

"Damn, can't even get my pinky in there!" Yet, Kiba continues to poke it.

"Then what the fuck is the point in having it!" Naruto is extremely unhappy about having an extra and apparently useless hole.

Lee has an idea, but his mind refuses to fathom it. However, he is quite happy when Sasuke says there has to be another panel.

Sending a quick prayer to Kami, Sasuke prepares his lips for the last time, kissing the seal with more passion than usual, he almost sobs with relief when it moves.

_You have now attained all that you desire._

"Fuck you man! Losing my nuts was way not in the desire arena!" Kiba can barely contain his hysteria, again.

_You are most worthy and brave._

"You can take those compliments and stick them up your ass!" Naruto yells, as if the slab can actually hear him.

_A man of your spirit is quite rare indeed._

"We're rare alright, how many men have their sac disappear!" Sasuke rolls his eyes at how this could have happened to them.

_Now you must go to the man whose image you kept during the second jutsu._

_He is the only one who may give you his seed._

"Please tell me it's not saying what I think it's saying," Sasuke went paler than usual and began to tremble.

"I might well slit my throat now, 'cause he damn sure will, if I come to him asking for his sperm." Naruto contemplates which would be more effective, the kunai, or the shuriken.

Kiba slaps them both out of his hands. "Don't give up yet! There may be a way out of this!" Even though he knows that this is probably a bad dream without end.

_What a great honor you have bestowed upon him! This should strengthen bonds or make new ones!_

"Humph, you mean make new graves," Sasuke still cannot stop trembling; he holds his knees to keep them from knocking.

_It is our hope; you remembered the number that flashed through your mind._

_That number dictates how many births you can have._

"Well at least something went our way Lee," Naruto is still contemplating suicide; he is just keeping it more under wraps.

Kiba on the other hand, drops to his knees, "Seven fucking ass kids," he says quietly, "Kami strike me now, please!"

"Aren't you all missing it?!" Lee shouts, "We are the ones who get pregnant!"

"Yes, we know that," Sasuke's speech is quite shaky. "But what's done is done; we just need to know all we can."

Kiba puts both his hands behind his head, and pulls it down between his legs and lets out a mournful sound.

A sound they wish to make as well. What were they now? Men who were able to give birth? Alternatively, were they women with dicks?

_If you felt an inner glow in your loins during the first jutsu, praise Goddesses!_

_You are indeed strong, for you can have more than one child at a time!_

"If they weren't all long gone, I would kill them myself painfully, for coming up with this shit!" Kiba looks up from his legs and snarls.

"Mine g-gl-glowed too," Naruto stutters; it just all seems to get worse for him. Suicide is becoming less an option and more a necessity!

"Mine didn't," Lee says a little too cheerfully.

"Must. Be. Nice." Sasuke says coldly as Lee is the only one free of that curse.

_Now become with child within 90 suns._

_If you do not, you will become a eunuch, painfully._

Sasuke had suddenly develops a tick. Even after all he has seen and done in his life, _this_ in his opinion topped it all!

"What the fuck?!" He screams, literally.

"You mean we will get punished if we don't get pregnant!" Naruto joins Sasuke in screaming.

"We have to accomplish it, in less than 90 days," Kiba feels a total helplessness cover him.

_Your gestation period will be 4-6 months, the more children in the womb the longer the gestation._

_May you have many blessings and much happiness!_

Kiba is just about to smash it to bits, when Sasuke puts a hand on his head.

"Don't! Maybe we won't be the only ones to suffer this," he said winking evilly.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own none of these characters. I write the characters according to my own views about them. In addition, I write them how I think they will react in the situations I place them in. So please refrain from leaving reviews stating they are OOC, since each person interprets such things differently.

First thing first, this fic is not possible without the amazing beta skills of kakashizgirl I love her nods

Warnings are same as last chapter:

Plotless, Insane, Lacks Common Sense, AR, Bad Language and Very Bad Humor

**Chapter 2**

The Plan

There has been nothing but despondent silence for the past two hours. Each boy is still in distress over his semi transformation. It seems that there is nothing to say. Not true, and Lee is about to prove it.

"We need to figure out what we are going to do," he stands up and looks at the other boys still sitting against the wall.

Pointing at Sasuke, "Didn't you say we need as much information as possible?"

Sasuke nods his head vaguely, but says nothing. Lee stares at him; it is so unlike the Uchiha to be so dejected.

"Well, we have not discussed who we chose?"

Six wide eyes snap to his face, dread and mortification warring for dominance on their features.

"Why talk about that?" Kiba definitely looks like he swallowed a spider.

"Because, it's information! The more we know about our choices, the better we can help each other!" Lee is becoming perturbed; he cannot believe his usually spirited comrades are acting like mindless chickens!

"Help each other?" Naruto stares at Lee with a budding hope. If nothing else, he loves to help his fellow man.

"Um yeah! Can you really go through all this on your own?" Lee's eyes closed. "I know I can't and I'm being honest, I need your help."

After such vulnerable honesty, the other ninjas felt their courage return. Didn't they say in the beginning, they were going to follow through to the end?

"My God! I need a ton of help too!" Naruto runs to Lee, throwing his arms around him, he needs a hug.

Sasuke and Kiba step quite a distance away, hoping not to be next on Naruto's affection campaign. The blond ninja has unpredictable emotions.

"So who's first?" Kiba feels a little braver, but not enough to stick his neck out.

"Well, since I brought it up, I'll go." Lee takes a deep cleansing breath, "Neji."

If a stampede comes through at this moment, none of them will notice. Lee picked Neji, and Sasuke could kind of see why.

"You picked him because of his genius, correct?" Sasuke of course knows that is it, the smug look on his face makes it certain.

"That is one reason, but definitely not the only one." Lee hates to bust the raven shinobi's bubble.

"Because he's pretty," Kiba teased.

All eyes swivel to him as he looks back slyly. He would not ever say that to the Hyuga's face. He is after all trying to survive the ordeal they already have.

None of them thinks it is humanly possible, but Lee not only is blanching at the comment, but blushing as well. He looks like he is about to pass out from the strain.

"Um, we have become closer. He is consistently growing as a person, and I have always envied his confidence in his abilities." Lee decides to avoid the loaded comment.

"You have no concentrated chakra, yet you are one of the strongest ninjas I know," Naruto goes on another affection campaign by grabbing poor Lee into a bear hug.

Sasuke and Kiba agree neither of them can understand why Lee's confidence is not that strong. He has beaten the odds repeatedly. This probably is the reason Lee and Neji's relationship has grown; well in their opinion anyway.

"Okay, who's next?" Lee has had enough attention to do him a while.

"Me!" Naruto blusters, trying to hide his anxiety. He really does not know how they will react to his choice. He just hopes they will not hate him for it, before he has a chance to explain.

"Just listen to what I have to say first, okay?" He was becoming more and more nervous.

The other boys nodded, confused by Naruto's sudden skittishness. He must have really picked a pickle!

"I picked Gaara because we are a lot alike. We both have demons in us, even though he has more jutsus than he can use with his."

Naruto rushed on, "We have similar strength though, but he has already achieved the dream, I once had. Gaara is a Kage, something I won't ever have the chance to be now."

Naruto looks quite sad about this, but the hope that had came earlier, is still managing to shine through.

"Everybody hated us, quite a few still do, over something that is not our fault! His uncle even tried to kill him!" Naruto looks into the shocked faces.

"Most importantly, he's my friend-- or he was, after this," spreading his arms, "it's highly doubtful he still will be."

He waits for their reactions; will they still be his friends? Will they still want to help him and him help them?

Surprise! Lee responds first, by placing his hands on the blond ninja's shoulders.

"I completely understand your choice; it's hard to find someone who has been through what you have."

Kiba on the other hand felt frightened for his friend. He did not believe that Gaara was stable enough to handle such news.

"You're going to need to our help big time," looking at Naruto with serious eyes.

"All of us understand Naruto, if I was in your shoes, I'd make the same choice." Sasuke actually feels that way, but he is also hoping he will get the same sympathy, when he reveals his choice.

Naruto feels so relieved. For a moment, he thought he would be all alone, again.

"Thanks guys, for understanding, even though, I am sorry I will lose him as a friend."

They know sacrifices will be in order though. These young shinobis are now on a different path. They are now male breeders of the highest order!

"I picked Shino." Kiba said simply. He decided to go ahead and get it over with. At least his choice was not so life threatening as the others' so far.

"Bug boy?!" Naruto is the only one taken aback by this. Then again, Naruto is very easy to excite.

"Hey! The only one who can call him that is me! Got it!" He has become quite protective over Shino as their time together grew.

Putting his hands up in a placating manner, Naruto backs away.

"I just wanted to know why, that's all."

"Maybe you should have said that, 'ass for brains'," Sasuke scoffed.

Not wanting to hear one of their infamous arguments, Lee asks Kiba would he mind explaining his decision. Grateful for a more courteous attitude, he gladly consents.

"Shino is a quiet guy, who has a lot of strong abilities, he just doesn't feel the need to prove or brag about it."

"He is very calm and patient even in battle, his record is exceptional." Sasuke has a lot of respect for the bug tamer.

"Yeah that's him exactly!" Kiba is getting excited talking about his fellow ninja.

"He has also proven to be a damn good friend and he actually listens to me. He doesn't just blow me off like other people."

"It's good you picked someone you're close to..." Lee hesitates, "but you know…"

"Yeah, I know I lose that and I hate it." Kiba morosely shook his head, "But at least I will always have a part of him."

"We're really going all the way, huh?" Sasuke looked around at his friends, "Well we need a plan."

"Not so fast duck butt!" Naruto points his finger in the Uchiha's direction. "Who did you choose?"

Sasuke pales considerably, he was hoping to avoid this.

"None of you would understand!"

"Don't give us that dumbshit! Get some damn guts Sasuke!" Naruto glares in disgust at him.

Of course that did the trick, Sasuke is livid. How dare that idiot call him a coward?

"It's Itachi alright! Happy now fuck face!" Sasuke is close to tears. Of all the people, he picks his brother! However, he did not know this was going to happen damnit!

If Lee's admission caused shock, this made it look like white bread. There is a resounding "What the fuck?!" A thud is heard, Kiba fainted, it is too much for his mind to bear.

While Lee is trying to bring Kiba back to life, Naruto slowly approaches Sasuke.

"Sasuke…why?" Naruto now is close to tears, he grabs Sasuke, hugging him fiercely, they both begin to bawl.

"Oh God! Sasuke's going get murdered!" Kiba wails.

Naruto shares that opinion with him. The one time he met Itachi was enough for him. Uchiha Itachi is not someone you take lightly! Sasuke coming to him for something like this will probably cause great misfortune for the younger Uchiha.

"What made you choose your brother Sasuke?" Lee walks over to them, "I know you would have thought twice if you knew this would happen."

"Well yeah, he would have!" Kiba got to his feet, still a little unsteady, "And not because he's his brother!"

They all know what Kiba is referring to, the fact that Sasuke and Itachi are the only Uchihas left. Itachi apparently thought two Uchihas were enough; the others were taking up space.

Sasuke has finally calmed down enough, to answer the question. With Naruto stroking his back with sympathy, the little Uchiha shyly gives his reasoning.

"He's the most powerful shinobi I know, I mean look at what he's done."

Nobody can argue with that, Itachi is known for techniques that even the great Sannin were not capable of.

"But he killed your clan, Sasuke," Kiba said quietly, "I know it said friend or foe, but why choose someone you hate so much?"

Sasuke holds his head down; he really does not know if he should share such an intimate part of himself. Then again, it looks as if they were all they had now, in a sense; they are now a clan so to speak.

"Because… no matter how hard I try, I can only hate what he did," a single tear slides down his pale cheek.

"Oh... hating him has proven impossible to accomplish," Lee gives him an encouraging smile, "that's a good thing, it means you still have a heart."

Sasuke gives a teary smile, "I can't seem to forget the times he actually showed I meant something to him." He turned his head not wanting to show how desperately he did not want to either.

"Well at least the generation you two produce..." Naruto starts, but Kiba says, "If he lives." Giving Kiba a dirty look, he finishes "will be the strongest ever, since you're both brothers."

Kiba and Lee look at each other in shock; they had not even thought of that! Those new Uchihas will be the most powerful ever! They had to make sure Sasuke survived this ordeal, so at least he could revive his clan, but more so have a little family for all his pent up love.

Sasuke's face goes dusky rose at Naruto's comment, but he has to admit that was a great incentive. Now they have to figure out how to pull this off! They are now even more determined to go all the way; the benefits outweigh the risk in their eyes.

"We have to find somewhere to go," Sasuke begins to pace the floor.

"'Cause I damn sure can't stay there," shaking his head vigorously, Naruto stands facing Konoha's direction.

"It would be pretty awkward for all of us I think," Lee says.

"Even worse for me though, they would blame me for all of you being in this situation," a desperate anger takes over the blond shinobi's face. "I am barely tolerated as is; this would just send them over the edge!"

The other boys know he is telling the truth. No matter how friendly and loyal Naruto is to the village, it does not nearly return it. In fact, the village knowing any of this could prove fatal.

"True you would be the convenient scapegoat in this," Kiba slides down the wall, putting his chin on his hand thinking how unfair the world can be.

"For me, I'm afraid whatever respect I have gotten from my mom, will make its way to the nearest land fill!"

Kiba loves his clan dearly, but having to raise his child in a possible volatile environment just does not sit well with him. His mother and sister are everything to him; Akamaru is a part of him. God he wished his furry friend was here now; he is a great comfort. Unfortunately, the not-so-little guy had to stay, due to his annual exam and inoculations. Moreover, his sister wanted to give him an endurance test, since he was growing so quickly.

"I don't think the Hyugas would take kindly of the fact a male is carrying one of their own," Lee's dismayed face meets Kiba's. "Living in the same village with the man who impregnated you, would not be all that comfortable."

Kiba rakes through his hair, he agrees wholeheartedly with Lee. He just wishes it did not have to come down to them leaving the only place they have ever known. Yet it excites the hell out of him, his life becoming an adventure.

"I just don't want Sakura and Ino holding my kids ransom or worse treat them like live souvenirs." Sasuke jokes trying to lighten the mood.

The other three laughed out loud on that comment, especially since it has basis in truth.

"But seriously Sasuke, I don't think the villagers would like the fact of you getting pregnant by an S-Class criminal," Lee feels its fine to joke, but he wants everyone to know that the Uchiha also has a more serious reason for not staying in Konoha.

Sasuke lets out a sad sigh; he knows Lee speaks true. They would hang him from his toes with Naruto for such a thing.

"Land of the Waves," Naruto says.

Sasuke's ears perk up, "I agree, that would be perfect."

"Land of the Waves?" Confusion marks the faces of Lee and Kiba.

"A couple of years ago we helped them out, but besides that incident, it is a pretty quiet and friendly place."

Sasuke adds, "Also, there are a few abandoned homes with land and warm waterfall springs surrounding the main village. The villagers decided to become more social and close knit."

"That way we won't draw a lot of attention to ourselves, but be close enough to a village for emergencies we can't handle and extra supplies," Naruto says.

"Privacy," Kiba says the word like a wish come true. Staying in an area where your cousin and uncle's tent are so close to your own you can count their farts, gives you a great amount of respect for privacy.

"You knowing the head people there also give us another advantage point, if anything goes wrong." Lee loves this new place already.

"With all that land we can give our children some serious training. I think it would be a beautiful place for them to grow up," Sasuke says.

Kiba's eyes lit up in stars at the mention of two words: children and training. One of his most special goals is to be a sensei, to pass on any knowledge he gains to a newer generation.

"Do you think we can also train each other's kids?"

Seeing the hopeful puppy dog eyes, Naruto smiles, "Of course, we want them to be as powerful and strong as possible, so all our talents are necessary."

"I think if we continue our own learning and training, by the time they are ready for the Chunnin exam, they will be jounin level," wonder coloring Sasuke's words.

The silence that comes is full of gladness, as each young man's chest swells in pride over children not yet conceived. Excitement starts to fill them; they already have a place in mind to live, a beautiful private place!

"I think we should live together," Lee says and Naruto hardily agrees. He has not ever had people to share domesticity with him either. Both boys know they will love to finally not live alone.

Sasuke and Kiba cannot help but give their approval. Even though living alone is an exciting prospect for Kiba, he can tell the other boys really want them to stick together.

"We will have to find a place with enough room then," Sasuke sighs.

"There is so much stuff we have to get too," Naruto is beginning to feel overwhelmed by all this.

"I know we will need to purchase baby books before returning to the village," Sasuke did not want to have to answer any uncomfortable questions.

"I always wanted to learn how to knit," Lee gazes around happily.

"Knit?!" Kiba cannot believe his ears!

"What's wrong with that?" The Uchiha is becoming irate, "I crochet, and it's very calming."

Kiba looks as if he has seen a two-ton gorilla tap dancing. He hopes they do not expect him to go all womanly. Hell, his mother does not even do that stuff!

"I think learning to sew to would be a good idea," Naruto bashfully smiles, "it would save us quite a bit of money."

Kiba starts at that, money and kids go hand and hand. Just maybe learning things like sewing and knitting are not so much womanly, but cheaper to survive.

"I'm in. Going to learn all that domestic shit."

Lee and Sasuke look at each other slyly; Kiba is finally getting the big picture. Neither one of them ever felt those things were feminine per se, just calming and useful.

"I'm glad to see your showing more security in your masculinity," Sasuke teases.

"Hey! It was never an issue, I just hadn't thought of it like that!" Kiba starts to grumble.

"Technically, we are all beta males now anyway, so we have much more freedom from such ideals." Lee gives his 1000 wattage smile with huge thumbs up.

'How true', they all think. Who doesn't like to go to the beat of their own drummer, while giving society the shaft? Even though, it would be nice to put the heavier responsibilities onto an Alpha male's back, that is what they're for, right?

"Hn. Too bad we'll be carrying both bags on this one," Kiba snorts. "They get away scot-free, bastards!"

"Speaking of that, how will we get them to…?" Lee blushes furiously.

"Shoot a couple of loads in us?" Naruto asks innocently.

If it can be seen, people will be amazed to see a sweat drop so big it can drown Konoha. The other boys just stare mouth open, eyes round as saucers at the blond boy.

"I am so glad we are moving out of Konoha," Sasuke's eye twitches with vengeance, "you have been around Jiraya-sama way too much!"

Kiba and Lee cross their arms tightly giving a curt nod of agreement. Jiraya-sama is a very bad influence on the naïve shinobi.

"But it's the truth right?" Naruto asks trying to save face.

Technically he is right, but did he have to say it that way?!

"Naruto lets use a more decent term, like sex," Lee still blushes furiously.

"Well we sure can't just go up to them and say 'Wanna shag baby?' " Kiba laughs, "we have to find away to keep them from killing us."

They all begin pacing trying to think of jutsus that maybe of use to them. Another question pops up in Naruto's head though.

"Does this mean we're…? I mean does this mean we like boys?"

Sasuke, Kiba, and Lee freeze in mid step. They have not given any thought to their sexuality at all. It just had not posed as a big deal.

"Well I know I have not ever wanted to spend my life with a girl," Sasuke leans his slender form against a statue.

None of the other ninjas are surprised by this, Sasuke has never shown interest in any female. The rest of them have, to a certain extent, but that is now all in the past and has been for while now.

"Me and Lee used to have a thing for Sakura," Naruto looks at Sasuke, "but she is so obsessed with you, it just became pointless."

Lee nods his head, chasing after Sakura was such a waste of time. Every time he talked to her, she would always blubber about how Sasuke did not give her the time of day. Or did he have any advice on how she could snag him. He had finally seen, that she had no consideration for not only his feelings, but Naruto's as well.

"I just did not want to try and be with somebody who would not even acknowledge the feelings of others."

"That's most women, if that was not true, Sakura and Ino would respect that I am not interested." Sasuke is so tired of those vultures! That is mean but nobody likes being constantly badgered!

"Hinata is a sweet girl but she's in love with you," Kiba says pointing at Naruto. "But to be honest having my mother and sister, I think if I want a long life, I better leave girls alone."

Sasuke and Naruto cannot help but chuckle. Sasuke has always believed that eventually Sakura and Ino would snap and everyone would find him raped and murdered in some back alley. Another reason he prefers traveling by rooftop.

"It's not like it matters anyway, the choice has basically been made for us," Lee shrugs, he is glad he made an attractive choice.

"But none of this talk gets us any closer to a solution!" Naruto throws his hands up," How do we get laid and survive?"

"The Twilight-No-Jutsu is a possibility," Kiba says. "We use it on our dogs to put them in happy land; the Naras use it on angry bucks."

"Will-ll they-y st-still be co-coherent?" Lee stutters red faced.

"Yeah can't get laid by a living corpse!" Naruto puts his two cents in.

"You won't be jackass." To Sasuke the blond ninja is becoming annoying. "They are just overly happy and a little weak."

Now they have a solution to their getting pregnant problem, but that does not necessarily solve the survival one. The jutsu only lasts two hours tops. They will need an hour or two more to make a clean get away.

"We can use sleep jutsu, it only has to last about two hours more," Sasuke smirks. "It's not like we will need the whole two hours of the twilight jutsu."

They all giggle sheepishly this is really becoming embarrassing! All these little innuendos are starting to make them nervous. None of them really know much about sex, let alone this kind!

"I think besides buying baby books, we should do some research on this…type of… thing," Lee finishes, trying not to bust a blood vessel.

"Very good idea," they other ninjas say.

A good ninja always prepares himself properly for all situations he may encounter. They will treat this no differently.

"I think we should finish this mission ASAP, so we can start preparations," Lee picks up his gear and heads towards an exit.

"Ok... let's get cracking Sasu-chan," Naruto follows Lee's lead.

Sasuke's eye twitch turns into a full-blown tick, "Sasu-chan? Alright Naru-hime here I come!"

Kiba falls to his knees; he cannot help how loud his laughter is becoming. Lee closes his eyes in trepidation before turning around. Sasuke and Naruto are coming close to blows.

"Will you two stop it!" Lee cannot take this! There is just too much they have to worry about right now!

Sasuke, Naruto, and Kiba look up at Lee they see he is furious. Of course, the revelation why hits them like a stink bomb.

"Sorry Lee," Naruto looks ashamed.

"Why don't we all use chan as a way to show affection towards each other?" Lee has calmed down from his earlier fury.

They all agree since everyone is included and not used as an insult.

Therefore, off they go to the correct shrine to finish this crazy mission, then to find a new home for their new life.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own none of these characters. I write the characters according to my own views about them. In addition, I write them how I think they will react in the situations I place them in. So please refrain from leaving reviews stating they are OOC, since each person interprets such things differently.

My love once again, goes to the beautiful kakashizgir l:kiss:

Now this chapter has a little nostalgia for me, all I am saying, is I was bad ass kid LOL

In addition, there is an extra warning:

Slight Prostitution- take it as you will LOL

Same Warnings as last chapter:

Plotless, Insane, Lacks Common Sense, AR, Bad Language and Very Bad Humor

**Chapter 3**

Interesting Shopping

The boys decide to stop at one of the villages in the Land of Rain. They heard that this one in particular, has an extensive sexual specialty shop. Walking in, it is like going into an adult toy store, a store of Jiraya and Kakashi-sama's dreams! There are things there they have never seen nor heard of before, which is everything; they feel like such losers.

They go up to the shopkeeper, a wizened long-haired man that made Jiraya-sama look like a saint, and inquire where the book section is.

"Are you browsing or looking for something more specific" he leers.

"We're looking for books on…male sex," Kiba whispers nervously.

The shopkeeper's eyebrows shoot up into his hairline. His eyes dart to each boy in amazement.

"Male sex, eh? Wanna do a little experimenting, have some fun?" He looks longingly at the boys.

"Yeah, we do can you help us please?" Lee uses his innocent pleading look on the man.

The man looks at Lee and sighs. He feels the boy has a true desire to learn with his friends. After all he was a boy once, it would have been nice to have some guidance.

What a sucker!

"Of course, of course, follow me." He leads them to the other side of the store.

The young shinobis have a hard time containing their awestruck expressions. They would have never thought that many books could exist on such a subject! There are books on everything from how to do mutual masturbation to the fine art of tea bagging. Which books do they choose?

"Is there anything in particular you would like to learn," he says giving Kiba a dirty lustful look.

They look at each other before going into a huddle. After a time, they come to a mutual decision; Sasuke speaks for all of them.

"Anal sex, oral sex, and masturbation," he says with a look of agonizing embarrassment.

"Well I recommend this one, it's an encyclopedia on everything dealing with your subject," he says winking at Kiba. "Also, these two books for a more in-depth study."

He hands the books to them, one was, 'How To Milk Your Lover Dry! Fellatio For The Novice' and another entitled, 'How To Have Cum Not Blood Running Out Your Ass! Anal Sex For The First Timer With 100 Positions!'

The shopkeeper begins to pull copies for each boy, before Naruto stops him.

"Um, we just want one of each of them," he says quietly, looking around the store, "there are other things we want to see."

"Like your lubricants," Lee says with his head still stuck in the encyclopedia.

"Hmmm, tell you what, your all so…cute and so willing to try new things," he looks at them particularly Kiba with blatant lust. "You pose for a picture, I will give you these plus whatever else you want for free."

The little ninjas cannot believe their luck! Just pose for a picture and go on a shopping spree! Life can't get any better. Unfortunately, youth breeds naiveté, they didn't even see it coming.

"If you all agree, go near the display over there," pointing to shelves full of different kinds of dildos and dongs, "and undress... hopefully completely."

They stop mid-stride at the last words spoken. Get undressed?! He can't be serious! Well Kiba knows he is, because he is the first one down to his fundoshi.

"Kiba, you're going to go through with this?!" Lee hisses at him.

"Yep, we need to save money remember," he says straightening himself, "it's just a picture anyway, not like we're bending over for him."

"He does have a point," Naruto begins undressing as well, "but I am going to get all I can out of his perverted ass!"

Lee and Sasuke stare at their comrades; they are amazed at their lack of modesty.

"No shame, neither one of you have any at all!" Sasuke sticks his nose in the air and is about to walk out the store.

"You're just ashamed of your body, I guess you just don't look so hot without your clothing," Naruto teases mercilessly. "I think you're doing us a favor."

Sasuke's face gets so red; they think his head is going to explode. He looks at Naruto, with such vehemence; the blond ninja actually begins to fidget.

Sasuke goes right up to the display and tears his clothes off. "My body is and always will be ten times hotter than yours." Flexing his pale defined pecs and biceps, he struts to the middle of the display.

Lee sees he is the only one still dressed, he gulps.

"Don't worry about it, innocent one, these three are enough," the shopkeeper looks condescendingly at him, "I don't want to traumatize you."

At first, Lee breathes a sigh of relief, until he replays not what is said, but how it was spoken. Humph, he is no baby and his innocence is on borrowed time anyway!

He approaches his friends, undresses and stands at the other end of the display.

The shopkeeper looks at them, he is a little disappointed that they still have their fundoshis on, but seeing everything else, it just adds to their allure. The shopkeeper thanks Kami for his great fortune.

Kiba with his darker tanned skin and come fuck me eyes. Sasuke has his well-shaped legs slightly apart, nicely defined arms crossed with a look of irritation across his face, which makes him even more desirable. Naruto's bright innocent blue eyes, seductively hanging fundoshi showing golden curls, makes the shopkeeper pant. Then Lee, looking like the twink he is, has his eyes shyly half-mast and his hands tightly clasped in front.

"Stay just like that sweeties," he aims camera and takes four consecutive shots at different angles.

He then tells them to pick up a dildo; he does not care what they do with it. Just seeing them hold one is enough to make him shoot. Taking four more pictures, he asks them to turn around.

"For what?" Kiba asks, he does not trust the deviant.

"I just would like a nice back view, is all," he tries to sound seductive, but it just creeps the boys out further. "I'll make it quick."

The young ninjas warily turn their backs to him, slightly peering over their shoulder. The shopkeeper licks his lips like the lecherous old man he is and snaps five pictures of the well-developed rears.

"Are you quite through now?" Sasuke asks impatiently.

"Yes, that about does it," kissing the camera with ardor. "Go ahead boys help yourself, you can stay like that if you like."

The boys stare at him as if he has six heads. There is no way in hell; they were going to allow him to get off on them. Well, at least not in their presence.

"Thank you, but that's quite alright," Lee says politely, "wouldn't want to catch a cold."

The others nod their heads empathetically; anything to get the man at a safe distance.

The shopkeeper shrugs-- at least he gave it his best shot. He walks towards the back of the store. Once he is out of sight, the boys look at each other and begin to laugh quietly. This adventure they're on is bringing more and more interesting experiences their way.

"Well, where do we start first?" Naruto asks, looking at the dildo curiously.

"From the little I read 'lubes' are very important in the main…act," Lee blushes, but he is starting to become more accustomed to the 'sex thing'.

So they look around the store, searching for lubricants. Kiba finds them first and is outdone by the large selection.

"There's a lube for everything," he says in awe. "Even different flavors and colors; at least they make it interesting."

"That's for sure," Sasuke says, looking at one that purports to glow green in the dark.

They all look through the selection picking the ones they like. After testing the clear petroleum jelly, Kiba and Naruto fall in love with it. Both shinobis take two large glass jars of it with small refillable containers.

"Uh that's a lot of jelly guys," Lee says looking dumbfounded. "Do you really need that much?"

"Hey, it's best to have too much rather than too little," Naruto says sagely.

Deciding not to argue with the dingy blond, Lee returns to his search for compatible lube.

Sasuke heads to a small display on the opposite wall. He has already picked his lube. 'I Chrysanthemum Zeri', it has its own display, sporting slogans like 'Best for anal' and 'Long lasting, very pleasant smell'.

Taking a closer look, he sees the sign says anal plugs. Why would you want a plug there?

"They are supposed to make you feel comfortable with having something back… there…" Lee says shyly coming next to the Uchiha. "The big book recommends using them and even tells you how."

"If you keep something up there, you won't be a virgin anymore. Will you?" Naruto asks.

"You're still a virgin," Sasuke says holding the plug up to his face, examining it, "this is not the real thing."

"Mmm, I don't know," Kiba, scratches the back of his head, "I rather not use one."

"Me either," Naruto shakes his head in agreement.

"Suit yourself," Lee picks up a 4x5 inch long beige butt plug, "I want the experience to be as smooth and painless as possible."

He and Sasuke both get butt plugs and black studded harnesses. That way the plugs will stay in place better, neither one of them think that getting the vibrating kind is a good idea.

Kiba grabs a long black dong and pokes Naruto in the head with it.

"Defend yourself, you cur," he says with drama.

Naruto giggles and grabs a blue-ridged one that has a head on both ends.

"You will never defeat me," he slashes it at Kiba. "I'm invincible!"

Lee and Sasuke watch this interplay with amusement. The more Sasuke watches the more he wants to join in. Grabbing a dark thick purple dong with a suction cup, he jumps into the fray.

"You both will perish," Sasuke slashes both them, causing them to knock over more rubbery toys.

Lee watches the 'fight' with amusement and flinches when they knock something over. He is thoroughly enjoying seeing his…family play.

The fun is reaching its peak. Sasuke has Kiba on the ground, bonking him in the head with the purple monstrosity. Naruto is poking Sasuke in the neck and they are all laughing hysterically.

"Just what do you think you're doing?" the shopkeeper's voice holds mirth but seriousness as well.

The boys scramble to their feet and look around. Boy did they make a mess! Luckily, nothing is broken or beyond repair. They automatically begin cleaning up; Lee is nice enough to join.

The shopkeeper just chuckles to himself. Oh, how he would love to keep them; who doesn't love rambunctious boys?

Once they are finished cleaning up, they look around the shop, searching for more interesting items.

Naruto picks up a dick shaped lollipop that has a hand holding it.

"I wonder how they taste."

Kiba wanders over to him and picks one up to examine.

"Let's find out," he says, unwrapping the pop.

Lee's eyes widen as he sees Kiba lick up and down the sucker. It is embarrassing to watch, but extremely erotic.

"How does it taste," Naruto has his lollipop halfway to his lips.

"Pretty good, like raspberries," smacking his lips, he picks up a few more to take with him.

"Why would you want your face covered? Can you even breathe in this thing?" Sasuke is staring at a black leather bondage mask that zips the head. He is truly confused by people's tastes.

"Maybe so they don't have to look at that person's ugly mug," Kiba plays with zipper.

"That's mean Kiba," Lee admonishes.

"Hey! Come here, look at this!" Naruto shouts from a couple yards away.

The three ninjas hurry to him, but stop abruptly at what they see.

"I would hate to accidently sit on that!" Sasuke holds his butt and slowly backs away.

It is a small purple chair with a dildo sticking out of it. The damn thing even vibrates with a flick of a switch.

"Boys! These would be good to have on hand," the shopkeeper calls them to him.

Walking up to him, the young ninjas see a table full of hose connected bottles and oversized syringes.

"What the hell are those?!" Kiba says looking a little frightened.

"These are douches, specially made for the anus."

He hands each of them a syringe type douche. The boys examine them warily.

"They clean you out back there," he picks one up and squeezes the body, showing the boys how it works.

"So we shove these things up our butt and squeeze air in there?" Naruto as usual is confused very easily.

"No, no you have to use some type of solution or water." The shopkeeper shows them the variety he has of them.

"Hmmm, like an enema, I guess that would make it less… blocked." Sasuke hides his blush behind a huge bottle of flower-scented solution.

They decide to take the man's advice and take a couple bottles of scented solution as well.

"Man, you sure do have to put a lot of things back there, just to have sex." Naruto shakes his head; he cannot believe how much work is involved in this.

"Well better safe than sorry, at least you will smell good there," Kiba peers at a little weird shaped object.

"Who would buy such a hideous thing?!" Sasuke looks like he wants to vomit.

The other boys turn in his direction and feel the same nausea. There are these 'dolls' that inflate, but are so ugly, Lee wonders how a man can even get an erection.

"No way in hell I would pay anything, let alone that much for this crap! I don't think you can even give them a way!" Kiba fights the urge to use them for shuriken practice.

Their visit nearing an end, they pack all the goods they are taking. Passing a small shelf, Sasuke stops cold and becomes excited.

"Look aphrodisiacs! These might be of great help."

He picks up a small spray bottle; it has 'lust' written in bold letters across the top.

"Drives men crazy with lust for the person wearing it," he reads.

"That will help, if it works that is," Lee looks at the bottle skeptically. Especially since it says, it is a hundred times stronger than natural pheromones.

"It works, just have to use a lot of it," the shopkeeper says. "It doesn't last long though."

Sasuke decides to take it anyway, when it comes to his brother, he needs all the help he can get. He then picks up a pill bottle full of bluish purple pills.

"Be careful with those, young one," the old man has a very serious look on his face. "Those bring out the sexual beast in a man."

Sasuke looks at the bottle again, shrugs, and shoves it into his pack. He'll take his chances with it.

The young shinobis leave the store after thanking the dirty old man profusely. They back out the door cautiously. Especially Kiba, that old man's pinches hurt!

"Those pills sound like they're very strong," Naruto says once they are outside.

Sasuke is a little nervous about the shopkeeper's warning, seeing Itachi like that, like a beast. Watching his brother foam at the mouth, his older brother's red eyes glowing with animalistic lust, his brother stalking him with feline grace before pouncing on him and…

"Sasuke are you ok?" Lee is very worried about the Uchiha. All of them are actually. It is as if he just blanked out, yet looks sweaty and flustered.

Sasuke's head turns to his friends quickly. "I-I'm fine, really," and walks ahead, red as a tomato.

The other three look at him with tilted heads, wondering what the raven-haired shinobi had been thinking.

"You know what, I don't think I want to know," Kiba begins to follow Sasuke's path.

Lee and Naruto shrug and hurry to catch up. They still have quite the journey home to complete.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own none of these characters. I write the characters according to my own views about them. In addition, I write them how I think they will react in the situations I place them in. So please refrain from leaving reviews stating they are OOC, since each person interprets such things differently.

My love once again, goes to the beautiful kakashizgirl.

This chapter basically tells their thoughts, plans and some things that have happened since they have been back in the village, a boring chapter to be honest. LOL

Extra Warning: Slight Adult Imagery well slight to me

Same Warnings as last chapter:

Plotless, Insane, Lacks Common Sense, AR, Bad Language and Very Bad Humor- Also, they may seem OOC to some and IC to others. I just write them as I see them, looking under the veil so to speak. I just hope you enjoy the story

**One more thing, I won't be able to post any chapters for a while, I need a new beta very sad face My love has a new addiction right now, so… yeah. I am rewriting chapter 5 as we speak. There are some things I just did not like about it. So as soon as I find another beta, I will post the next chapter smiles**

**Chapter 4**

Getting It Together

Lee hears the sound of paper pushed under his door. Sitting down the kunai he is sharpening, he hurries to it. On the floor is the notice he has been waiting for, a small scroll with a blue ribbon. It is time for their last meeting.

They have been meeting every two days, except weekends, for the past month since they have been back in the village. It has been a great way for them to keep up on their plans and figure out together what needs to be done next.

Luckily, they had found a quiet clustered forest area, on the deep left side of the training grounds for their meetings. No one goes there, since finding misdirected kunais and shurikens is an impossibility. In addition, it is a serene place and keeps them optimistic.

Even though they did have a little scare a week and a half ago, the call for periodic checkups were given. With it brought some suspicion their way. Since the check up is of the head to toe variety, the little ninjas participating just was not going to happen.

Unfortunately, Lee and Sasuke are known for being promptly seen first, so those two denying first call was quite unsettling. However, puberty is always a great excuse, so they had used it to its fullest.

Just thinking about that situation makes Lee wipe imaginary sweat off his brow. He is so glad they are able to get out of that fully clothed.

As he finishes packing the small sacks that he has to bring with him, he begins to feel the familiar nervous excitement that has permeated his very being since that day. This time though it is more intense, the last of the goods needed are to be taken to their new home today. This means everything is in place and ready for them to move on in.

He knows he probably will be one of the four going because of his speed. Kiba the other, since Akamaru is quite speedy as well. Moreover, there is not a lot to take, but important items nonetheless.

--

Naruto walks away from Lee's door, to make his way to the meeting place. He is so glad that there is just one-step to go in their plan, even though it is the most difficult. Difficult but enthralling; he cannot tell a lie, he is so turned on about the last step.

It is where they are moving, that makes it all worth it. When they had made to it to the Land of Waves two days after their… enhancement, it only took one hour to find their paradise, their glorious haven.

It was as if it had called to them. Finding that place cemented the ideal that they were not freaks but great men-- no, they were close to super human!

It is such an Eden; you can walk right past it if you do not know it is there. A stone archway covered in vines and brush, looks so much like the surrounding forest that is exactly what you think it is!

However, once you walk through that green curtain, what you see, floors you in the most uplifting way possible. The estate is huge! Large clearings semi- surround it, which in turn is surrounded by a beautiful emerald green forest.

You are amazed to see four waterfalls, one of which is even height with the cliff that it flows from. The cliff is not too much taller than the mansion. It is almost as wide as the somewhat narrow cliff. Another one runs in between the two sides of the domain, which is carved into a small hill. The waterfall also flows over natural shelves with bright greenery as decoration.

The third and fourth are only divided by large and small light gray stones, which have a water deity carved at the top. Both of these come out of the same hill the manor is engraved into.

What makes the second waterfall so valuable to them though, is the steam wafting off it. It falls into a small spring surrounded by colorful water flowers. It is directly connected to the left part of the building, making it instantly accessible.

The clearings that semi-surround it are extremely fertile, which is great since they are going to grow quite a lot of their own food eventually. They have to try to save as much money as they can.

--

Kiba and Akamaru stand staring at their soon to be old home. He has already received the small meeting scroll and has a sack of goods tied to Akamaru's back. Looking at the place he and his faithful friend have called home all their life-- in fact, both of them were born here, he knows they will both miss it dearly.

However, he cannot say enough to where he would rather stay than go to his new home. Their new home is a masterpiece, and Akamaru is deeply in love with it as well. Moreover, he cannot wait to see the kids they will have running around it.

Speaking of the soon to be conceived rug rats, boy did they have to get a lot of stuff! Kids, especially babies needed so much; they had to make many money-saving decisions.

Giving his old home one last sad look, he turns deliberately forward and starts walking towards his inspiring future. Since that day, he no longer regrets what has happened, if anything, he is damn glad it did.

As he walks to the meeting place, he remembers how they felt dumbfounded when they looked at one of the many baby books. Changing diapers anywhere from 8-14 times a day?! How can a newborn shit so much? For God's sake, they are only drinking milk!

Lee is the one though, that told them that he thinks the pain they had in their chest during their enhancement, made it possible for them to…to…breastfeed.

Kiba's face starts to light up like a Roman candle just thinking about that. They can actually feed their kids from their chest? Fuck that! They 'chestfeed', not breastfeed! Dammit! He makes note to tell his fellow co-conspirators this revelation: Just because they can give birth, does not mean they cannot make it as manly an experience as possible!

Not saying they were not appreciative of their small feminine ways, they of course had their place. Being nurturing to the kids, is one of those ways.

--

Sasuke is sitting under his new clan's favorite tree, waiting for them to show up. By his side is a sack full of memorabilia from his life here in Konoha. He wants his children to know about where he comes from, as well as their…father. Soon to be father anyway. He found him... well him, Kiba and Akamaru. It is great to have such a talented canine around; all he had to do was give Kiba something of Itachi's. He gave him Itachi's ANBU mask. Kiba had assured him it did not matter that his brother had not used it in years; his scent would still be there.

True enough, Akamaru took a whiff and was off like a shot. They had run with the big canine for about two hours, before he stopped suddenly. There a hundred yards ahead was his big brother Itachi. They did not see his fishy friend around, but had decided to keep tabs, to make sure Sasuke could get him alone.

Good news came their way two days ago; Shikamaru had informed Naruto that his good friend Gaara was coming for an important meeting with the Hokage. That makes everything so much easier. Instead of making GP-Day (Get Pregnant) a two-day event, it is now a one-day shot.

Sasuke will go with Lee to perform the Twilight and then the Deep Sleep Jutsu on Neji. Since Neji is quite strong, Sasuke has figured he will definitely have to put more chakra into it.

Naruto is going with Kiba just for backup and support. Both Shino and Neji will be knocked out for at least two hours. This is very good for their escape plan.

All of them will be there when he and Naruto make their first sexual debut. He will especially need their help. Sending his brother off to happy land will not be easy, but he's hoping they can at least get Itachi to see that he is not posing any threat.

Heat begins to infuse his face as he thinks of how he is going to show his brother that fact. He does feel some relief; Naruto has to do the same thing. So at least he is not alone in this embarrassment.

Sasuke's head snaps to attention as he hears feet trampling the underbrush. Sending out feelers, he knows it is the other clan members. Finally, their last meeting can begin.

"About time," he says as he sees Naruto coming into the small clearing. "You didn't have anything more you wanted to bring?"

Naruto stares at the darkening sky. "Nah, nothing else but my petroleum jelly and that fits in my pocket." He pats his lower pants pocket lovingly.

"Petroleum jelly is so sticky though," Lee's face shows nothing but distaste for the product.

"That's true, but the ride is smooth longer," Kiba winks at him with a leer.

"It has worked miracles on my knees too!" Naruto says happily, "They were so rough before, now they're as soft as my ass."

"Feel up on yourself much," Sasuke teases.

Naruto blushes heavily and glares at the Uchiha. "The books we got said it was a good thing to know your body, asswipe!"

At that reminder, they all become a little on edge. There are many mixed feelings they have about the shop and its keeper. The shop was cool, but some of the items really turned their stomaches. While thoughts of the shopkeeper bring gratefulness, they also bring a creepy dirty feeling too.

"Does everybody have something to measure with?" Kiba decides the mutual thoughts are not very productive.

All the other shinobis nod their heads in the positive. It is all part of their bet: Whose lover has the biggest dick. The one who loses, by their lover being the smallest, has to clean the bathrooms for two months in their new home, a chore none of them like and are most willing to avoid.

"You know it will suck big time if he's the smallest, with him the oldest and all," Sasuke says, them being the same size does not sit well with him.

The little ninjas themselves have already had their bet of length. It had all started with those damn blasted books!

At a meeting two weeks ago, the boys had discussed some of the…interesting exercises that are found in the manuals. One thing they had noticed that all three books had, was the measuring of one's penis. The books stated that men should be proud of their penises regardless of size, but knowing all the details can give you more reasons to be.

They all admitted they had and gave their lengths. Of course, none of them believed each other so everyone's pants had to come down. The results were the same, but still quite shocking.

What was the most shocking was who was the biggest: Lee.

Yes, little twinky Lee had the biggest dick among them. At eight inches, his rod was a nice piece of flesh. When he was erect, the head of cock does not pop out. He has to pull back the foreskin to show his dark pink glans. Greenish blue veins crawling up, down and side to side all over his light beige foreskin and shaft, show a powerful testament to his masculinity.

All the others could not help but be impressed. Kiba and Sasuke were the same size just a half an inch shorter than Lee, which left poor Naruto the low man on the totem pole.

It wasn't that he was tiny; his cock was still quite remarkable. At seven inches even, he too was uncut, in fact, the only one who was cut was Sasuke.

Even though he is the smallest, his dick is definitely the most attractive. Nestled in a crown of golden curls, lays his pale pink shaft with a light tan foreskin. The light blue veins on his shaft don't cross the foreskin; they seem to stop and curve in arcs. His hot pink, rounded head reminds you of a cherry bomb pop-- just delicious!

The other ninjas grudgingly admitted his was the best looking as well. Though they made sure to let him know it did not change the fact that he lost.

So, for two weeks he had to be everybody's lap dog. Running errands, giving back massages, being at their beck and call. He is so glad today is his last day of hell! Naruto has even gone to the temple to pray that he doesn't lose again.

"Aren't you going to put something on, that is easier to take off?" Sasuke eyes his blond friend's tight pants and shirt. He and Naruto have to be able to get naked quickly.

"Oh it will be quick enough; I'm going to add more mystery," Naruto looks mischievous.

The others start to look a little uneasy by that. They don't know if it's a good idea to toy with the redhead.

"Don't get carried away, Naru-chan," Kiba wraps an arm around the boy's shoulder. "I still don't think he is all that stable."

"Too much teasing may piss him off," Lee nervously twists his fingers.

"Ok, ok, don't get your dicks in a knot!" Naruto rolls his eyes with exaggeration. "I just want to get him hot, that's all."

Giving troubled nods, they turn their attention to other details about their plan.

"Lee, is our plan still ago?" Sasuke and Lee had brainstormed a week ago to come up with it.

"Yes, everything has been confirmed," Lee feels so bad about it, but what else could they do? They have to get pregnant, so a 'by an any means necessary' approach is vital.

"He probably won't think anything of it when he wakes up," Kiba tries to console him.

He can totally relate to how Lee is feeling. Having to tell blatant lies or use underhanded tactics on your good friend, is like tearing your soul in two.

"Do you have a plan Kiba?" Naruto wants to know if he will be required to do anything but watch. Being the little pervert that he is, albeit undercover, he is so looking forward to his first voyeuristic experience.

"Nah, I'm going purely by instinct," he winks at his friends.

Looking apprehensive once again, they try not to panic. Kiba can be quite impulsive, so they are quite worried about the consequences his 'instincts' might bring them.

"Don't do anything ridiculous Kiba," Sasuke gives the Inuzuka a very stern look. "We want this thing to go off without a hitch."

Kiba stares at the uneasy, almost scared faces and sighs. The last thing he wants to do is make everyone even more jumpy for this important task.

"Sorry guys, I'll make sure to try and control myself," he gives them a wan smile and is happy when broader smiles are returned.

"Will me and Kiba go to the castle tonight?" Lee is somewhat apprehensive about going so late.

"No, I think it best to just wait on that," Sasuke puts all the bags together in a pile.

"Yeah... don't wanna miss getting your first lay," Naruto chirps in, causing the other boys sigh consternation.

It had been decided that since they didn't want the embarrassment of being caught, they would start the designated day at midnight. That way by the time the sun hit, they would be in their own home comfortable and safe.

"Well let me put these on Akamaru," Kiba goes to the pile. "This way nothing is accidentally forgotten."

Seeing all the nervous and worried faces, Lee feels a hint of relaxing is in order.

"We still have a couple of hours before it's time," he sits next to Sasuke under the tree. "Why not try to get a couple of winks in?"

"Sounds good to me. I want my batteries fully charged for this." With that said, Kiba plops down in front of Sasuke and uses the other boy's lap as a pillow.

"Gee, I guess asking first would have been too much effort," he growls, but not meanly. He really does not mind, he likes being close to his new family.

"I think they think too much alike," Lee stares down at a lap now full of blond hair.

Both ninjas shake their head and chuckle at their comrades.

"Everything is going to go ok, Sasuke," Lee places his head on the Uchiha's shoulder. "We just have to believe it will."

Sasuke looks up into the dark blue sky, staring at the pale white moon. He sends a prayer to her.

"You have made us your children too now; you share us with the sun." He lays his head onto Lee's, "Help us through this; allow us our reward."

--

If anybody would like to be a beta for me, please leave a comment. All I need is for someone to check my grammar, spelling, tenses, pronunciation, and story flow, that's it! :D Hope somebody will be interested D:


End file.
